


I'm Sexy And You Know It

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Castiel in the Bunker, Dirty Talk, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, Lifting Weights, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Rutting, Showers, Voyeur Dean, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on Castiel working out in the Bunkers Gym and he can't help but lose his mind at the sight. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sexy And You Know It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet for my number one fan! She likes to tease me with dirty Misha pictures and then shames me into writing porn for her!
> 
> Love you really x

The sounds of the stereo blasting could be heard all throughout the Bunker, and Dean had no trouble figuring out that Castiel was in the downstairs Gym working out again. Normally the Angel passed his work out time with Sammy but since the big Moose was already halfway across the country on some routine Salt 'n Burn - which he had sneaked out to without informing Dean, and he was so getting his ass kicked for that when he got back - Castiel was taking the circuit himself. It was a rare day when Dean Winchester didn't have something to do but since he was pretty much at a loose end without his Brother or his Angel to annoy he decided to head down to the Gym and bug Cas for a while.  
  
He followed the sound of the thumping music down the stairs and along the corridor until he reached the little home Gym that they had set up not long after settling the Bunker as Home. Dean raised his fist to knock first but the music blaring through the wood made it all a little redundant...had Castiel chosen to go without music that day things might have gone differently, and Dean might not have walked in on him laid out on his back, halfway through his weight-lifting.  
  
Dean was stopped in his tracks by the sight of the Angel like that, and he stood staring at him for the longest time. Castiel had on one of Dean's old shirts, something that Hunter must have had for years as it was miles too small for him now, but the way it clung tightly to Castiel's sweat sheened skin and rid up with every stretch and shift of his body was enough to have Dean's tongue hanging out. The Angels legs were spread slightly as he braced his feet on the floor, and with every lift of the weights his whole body tightened and Dean's eyes tracked the small patch of skin just below Castiel's naval as it peeked out and gave the Hunter a tantalising shot of the small trail of hair that lead all the way down to...  
  
"Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice startling Dean out of his thoughts and for a moment the pair simply stared at one another, Castiel braced up on his elbows and Dean framed in the doorway. Slowly though the Angels expression began to darken and he patted his leg, motioning for Dean to come closer. Dean stumbled over his own feet in his rush to get to Cas but when he drew close enough the Angel stopped him short.  
  
"I want you to kneel between my legs Dean and place your hands on my thighs..." Castiel ordered and when Dean quickly complied the Angel smiled down at him before returning to his work out. From this vantage point Dean had the perfect view right up Cas' body, and the sheer muscle of his legs and arms as he counted out his reps. Dean's eyes roamed all over his friend and finally settled on his crotch, which was bulged out obscenely and thrusting up slightly with every lift. The Hunter whined softly in his throat and licked his lips, desperate to climb up on top of Cas and rut down against him like an animal but Cas was still working, so Dean settled for leaning for ward and pressing a gentle kiss against the fabric, mouthing over it gently and tracing the outline with his tongue. As he did, he listened to the sounds of Cas' breathing as it sped up and become a harsh pant, until finally the Angel cracked and dropped the bar into his holder. He sat up lightening fast and yanked Dean up, pulling the Hunter and arranging him until he was braced in his lap. Dean wasted no time in reaching down between them and pulling both their cocks free, while Castiel worked on his neck, kissing and biting at his skin until he worked his way up to his mouth and dominated it. The Winchester moaned aloud into the kiss as Cas slid his hands around Dean's body and gripped his ass tightly, pulling him closer and gasping when their cocks rutted together, hot skin slick from precum and the sweat from Cas' workout. Dean almost lost his mind when Castiel reached down between them and took them both in hand, working them both at a furious pace which had Dean panting for breath and crying out with pleasure. Castiel chuckled when Dean started to thrust forward into his fist, frantically chasing his release alongside the Angels, and the soft breath in his ear made the room seem suddenly hotter.  
  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to touch you like this, Dean...all this working out, and wearing your clothes...I didn't think it would work but now, oh Dean I...fuck Dean!" Cas cried out suddenly, hips pistoning forward so hard he almost knocked Dean right off his lap and the Hunter moaned loudly as he felt Cas' cum spilling over him and staining his shirt. The feeling of Cas' cum coating his cock had Dean gripping the Angel's shirt till it ripped and cumming right along with him, the pair falling over the edge one right after the other.  
  
They both came down together slowly, Cas wrapping his arms around Dean and lowering them both down so they were laid out on the bench, Dean curled with his head on Cas' chest.  
  
"Fuck me..." Dean finally managed to say, smiling up when Castiel chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Maybe later...but for now I don't know about you but after that work out I could really use a shower. Care to join me?" Cas asked with a little smirk playing on the corner of his lips, which Dean couldn't help but lean in to kiss.  
  
"Do it..." Dean said and Castiel raised his hand, clicking his fingers and flying them off in the blink of an eye.  
  
It was very unfortunate that in his haste he forgot to clean up after their little 'work out'...Sam never used the Home Gym again.  
  
Poor guy.


End file.
